


"Damn auto-correct..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romano x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Damn auto-correct..."

Planning out a romantic date was no doubt one of Lovino’s specialties. The decorated table for two was already set. The tableware shone preparation for the food Lovino cooked himself. The vase of freshly picked lilies was waiting to surprise the admired. The candlesticks on the center were ready to be lit. Lovino was prepared for the date he was looking forward, but he was not prepared to confess his love despite his rehearsals.

The parsons chair across him was getting cold as the one who was supposed to sit on it was still not there. It was already twenty minutes past six, their agreed time of date in Lovino’s place. And now, there he was sitting alone at his prepared table for two, tapping on his phone, waiting for at least a message of rejection. He was thinking if it would make him look impatient if he should send his date a message asking where she was, but he was already worried. And so he thought of what exactly to send. He tried to type: “Where the fuck are you?” He decided to erase the ‘fuck’. And then he deleted all words and thought of another question anxiously. He typed again. “Hey” Erase.

The sound of the rain outside did not help to calm him down. He was getting impatient. He was getting impatient of himself getting impatient. He was getting afraid his impatience and everything were for nothing after all. He tried to think of a message again and typed. “Where”; “Fuck”; “You idiot, I’ve been waiting here for three hours! If I don’t love you I won’t fucking wait! But I love you, so I’ll fucking wait. Come here and eat the food I cooked only for the two of us! Then maybe we’ll kiss later, idiot!” Out of ideas, he just typed his frustration and accidentally sent it.

“Asshole phone!” He mumbled to himself. He quickly tried to clean his name and instantly sent a ‘clarification’ message. “Damn auto-correct…” He sighed as he panicked.

“Fucking bastard!” He panicked more as he heard loud knocks on his door. Suddenly afraid of what might possibly be on the other side, he gulped and opened the door with just a crack and peeked.

“Thanks for waiting. The rain ugh ruined my outfit! And I can’t contact you that I was caught in traffic, but… I received your message…” Y/N smiled as she explained herself and waited for Lovino to finish melting before opening the door wide.

Had they not be friends since childhood, Y/N might be offended by Lovino’s sometimes offensive and exaggerated words or actions. Like this very time she was late for almost an hour, not three hours. But she was quite used to it. Even though she needed to move away some years ago and only returned some months ago, the relationship she had with Lovino, which was friendship, did not change at all. At least that was what she thought. Until she received that ‘auto-corrected’ message for being too late for their finally first date due to now living in another city.

Lovino held open the door and remembered to be a gentleman and a good host. After all, he was the one who invited Y/N to a date, which he finally managed to ask after some failed attempts. He was greatly embarrassed for accidentally sending the message, and so he thought to explain himself. “I fucking told you it was auto-correct!”

Y/N put her pouch on a table near the wall before turning to look at Lovino’s red face. “Is that so? Too bad, I was about to say I love you, too.” She playfully shrugged. “So where’s the food you cooked only for the two of us?”

“Hey! Wait! I… that’s… that’s not… well…” Lovino stuttered as he gently closed the door.

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh, yes. This way.” He then led her to the terrace where the prepared setting was waiting for them. He pulled the chair for her, and lit the candles. He was getting ready to get their food when Y/N clutched his sleeve.

She could see very well his red face. “Do you love me, Lovi?”

If he could melt, he would. “Well, I… yes. Yes, Y/N, that was…I love you and that’s not a fucking auto-correct.”

If she could jump of joy at the sight of the flustered Lovino, she would. Well, Y/N could, but she would not, at least not yet. “Great! Alright, where’s my food?”

“Right. Wait here, Y/N.”

He took a step to the direction of the kitchen and Y/N clutched his sleeve again. “And, I love you, too. And then we’ll kiss later?”

It was worth it, Y/N thought, to tease Lovino like that. She waited for him to hide his red face in the kitchen before she finally laughed to herself. And she blushed as she jumped for joy at the sight of the flustered Lovino.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
